1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to digital to analog conversion, and more particularly to a system and method for generating wideband output signal from a digital to analog converter (DAC).
2. Description of Related Art
In applications using a digital to analog converter and requiring synthesized tones at frequencies that may be well above the sampling rate of the digital to analog converter, it may be desirable to use tones in the second Nyquist zone or in higher Nyquist zones. The power in such tones is attenuated by the sinc function of a conventional zeroth order hold DAC response beyond the first Nyquist zone and may therefore be too low to meet some requirements.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for generating relatively high-power tones, from a digital to analog converter, in Nyquist zones above the first Nyquist zone.